The Great Garfield Garlands- Battle for Anthropolis
by SuperstarStarlena
Summary: Want a true telling of Garfield's manliness? Look no further than the Great Garfield Garlands AU! When a powerful crime ring and special hero organization feud over control over the city of Anthropolis, will Garfield and the G-Team stop this before it escalates to a civil war, and find the traitor of the said organization to boot? More info on the AU coming soon.
1. Prologue

How's it going y'all, it's Superstar Starlena here. Sorry about the 7 year hiatus, but I have to take care of a little something called life. I graduated high school in 2012, did a year of college until I found out it didn't work out for me, and finally found a job in 2015 which I'm still in now. During that time I was fresh out of ideas for oneshots and normal stories. That is until I found a series of fics from ShakespeareHemmingway.

I gotta admit, he was a genius with the idea of turning Garfield of all people into a muscle bound macho man, without having to turn into Garzooka. Having superhuman strength, beating bad guys, getting the (human) girl and gettin' lucky, why didn't anyone else think of that. In fact, this became so popular with other Garfield fans, they wrote their own take on his manly adventures.

But there was one problem though... the way SH wrote these stories was WAAAAAAY too simple. Misspellings, a really jumpy plot, lack of verbs other than 'X says' or 'X said', use of nonsensical phrases such as 'Garfield fired with his gun of shooting', and no details whatsoever, it looks like a pre-schooler wrote it in ten minutes.

That's what got me thinking: What if I can take ShakespeareHemmingway's concept, make it longer, and write it in the format of a normal story so that an avid reader won't cringe at it? So I did just that, plus added in my own touch as in giving this 'Manly' Garfield his own identity, which then sparked the idea of having the rest of the cast having different identities, which THEN blossomed into the idea of an AU altogether.

This ladies and gentleman, is the just the beginning of what I call "The Great Garfield Garlands" AU. It will go on pretty slow due to the fact that I don't have internet at home and can only resort to typing on the job, so expect really long gaps between chapters. I will post more info on the characters' appearance, abilities, backstories, and the AU itself as time goes on either as Character Profiles on a separate fic (if the site allows it), or as bonus chapters for this fic.

I do not own the Garfield characters or franchise, but I do own the AU and the characters as the way that they are (or in this case, will be) viewed in this series.

With that being said, until I can get more chapters up and running, please enjoy the intro for The Great Garfield Garlands- Battle for Anthropolis.

* * *

Do you want to know who I am?

I am known for my heroic feats. I have saved this world, as well as the multiverse, more times than I can count. And trust me, I can count high.

I am known for my Herculean strength and power. I can lift over one thousand times my weight and even more. I have the energy to take on an entire army and not become exhausted afterwards. I can literally blow people away or knock them off their feet with one powerful roar.

I am known by the many titles given to me: the strongest cat alive, the legendary feline hero, a true fighter of Justice. Some would even go as far as calling me a god because of my near-invincibility. But I wouldn't go that far, I can still be killed, it's going to be extremely hard to do so, for the villains anyway.

And I am also known for my handsome good looks.

What? You think I'm kidding? With these giant muscles I'm packing, all of the female cats just can't resist my manly charm.

But I digress.

Even though I'm more than capable of doing these missions on my own, I'm not always alone. I lead a group of fighters, who are also my best friends, known as the G-Team. Each with their own powers and abilities, they're the ones that I truly trust to have my back.

So why do I choose to do this perilous occupation? Why did I choose to put my nine lives on the line to protect billions of people? Because it's in my blood. For generations, my family have been heroes, protecting the world from the forces of evil. Saving this world is my destiny, my birthright, and along with these powers, this great responsibility is what I was born to do.

So, who am I you ask?

I am known as the Great Garfield Garlands…

And this is the story of one of my many adventures.

* * *

This fanfic is dedicated as a special thanks to ShakespeareHemmingway for starting this 'Manly' Garfield craze.

So until then: readers can holla back, reviewers can review, and flamers can f*** off!


	2. Chapter 1

It took me a while due to having no internet at home and typing slow, here is the first chapter in the first story of the Great Garfield Garlands series.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was nighttime in the big city of Anthropolis, the city known for having the biggest population of anthropomorphic animals living amongst humans. With the noise of running cars and bright lights from car headlights, traffic lights, or building signs, it was normal, or to people truly accustomed to the city life, peaceful.

That is, if you're far away from the city bank.

*BANG! BANG! BANG!*

The sounds of gunshots and police sirens filled the air as the police squad inside the bank tried tho apprehend the criminal gang and are struggling to do so. Outside the bank in one of the safe zones for any passing civilians, a female feline news reporter along with a canine cameraman was on-air describing the situation to the anchors.

"This is Sidney Blackstripe reporting for Channel 9 News." The light-brown furred and (as her name implies) black-striped cat started, a bit shaken at the action behind her. "I'm at Anthropolis City Bank where police are trying to apprehend the infamous criminal ring, the SharpSuits. However they are in a serious bind when the criminal gang held some citizens and bank employees hostage and even strapped bombs on them. Officers are trying their best, but it seems like a tough battle for them."

Meanwhile, inside the bank lobby was complete chaos. The Police Squad and SharpSuits, both groups mixed with humans and animals, were battling it out for control of the building. Most of the tuxedo-wearing criminals took cover and started shooting at the officers, others were making sure that the hostages don't get rescued and shot down any cop who dared to try. However a small group was attempting to break into the main safe.

The boss of the group, who was a human, and his right hand man, who was ironically a black cat, was a part of that group and had just finished setting up a device on the vault and was now taking cover.

"Charges are set Boss," the Right-Hand reported. "Just waiting for your signal."

"Good." The Boss replied gruffly, then turned to the rest of his henchmen/animals and shouted, "STAY SHARP, SUITS!"

The rest of the gang instantly stopped shooting and braced themselves. The officers also stopped and looked at each other in confusion.

"Sir, what's going on?" a human officer asked the squad captain beside him.

The Captain, a bulldog, narrowed his eyes at the Suits. "I don't know," he replied. "But I've got a bad feeling about this."

The Boss smirked and nodded to Right-Hand, who then pushed the button on the detonator.

*BOOM!*

A blooming fireball exploded behind the SharpSuits' blockade, shaking the entire foundation of the bank. The officers whom were unprepared, was knocked off their feet by the force of the explosion, which could even be heard from outside.

* * *

Sidney and the cameraman (or dog) also stumbled as the aftershocks could be felt throughout the entire block. "Holy crap!" the dog shouted. "Was that a bomb?!"

"Get a hold of yourself Cam!" Sidney snapped. "We're still on the air!"

"I know, but shouldn't we get out of here?" Cam suggested. "If a bomb goes off then it's really serious!"

The feline reporter had a devious smile on her face. "Oh it's serious all right," she said. "A serious pay raise for us! Come on we gotta get closer!" she then grabbed Cam by the shirt collar and dragged him out of the safety zone.

"WHAT!? Are you nuts Sid?!" Cam was sweating bullets as he protested against this action, trying (and failing) to escape from Sidney's grip as he held on to the camera for dear life.

* * *

Inside, while the police was stunned, the Suits quickly started hording the bags of money and gold bars out of the vault and into their vans in the back.

Right-Hand snickered in glee. "We almost got half the vault loaded Boss," the cat reported. "But if those Cops get up, it'll slow down the process, and we need more time to re-plan our escape route since they have us boxed in."

"Is that so?" the Boss replied with a sinister grin. "Time for Plan B then."

The police squad got up on their feet, a bit dazed from the explosion. The Captain growled at the criminal scum before his team. "So that's how you wanna play?" he shouted before he turned to the other officers. "Then we'll do this the hard way! OPEN FIRE!"

The Boss quickly stood up from his spot revealing himself. "DON'T MOVE OR THE HOSTAGES DIE!" he shouted. To emphasize his point, he raised a fist which had the detonator for all to see. The officers froze for a second, then slowly lowered their weapons, now worried for the captured citizens.

"Heh heh heh, now that's more like it." The Boss snickered, walking from behind the barricade and towards the center of the lobby. He revealed to be a tall, lean muscled man wearing a black tuxedo like his crewmates, the only difference being that his suit has red lapels.

"Now, you have one of two choices," he continued. "You let us go with the loot and no one gets hurt. Or everyone gets hurt and we go with the loot anyway!"

"Dammit!" the Captain cursed to himself. "Now we really got our hands tied!"

The Boss now started cackling. "So I really got you in a bind huh?" His grin widened even more. "Well let me make it a lot harder for you then. You have five seconds to decide."

 _Goddammit_! The Captain thought angrily. _Someone, anyone, please help us!_

Then, as if his prayers were answered, a voice out of nowhere calls out.

"FIVE!"

A freezing cold wind blew in the room, targeting the group of Suits near the hostages and left them frozen. No seriously, they were _literally_ frozen in a block of ice.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at the spectacle. "How did that happen?" the Captain asked as everyone looked around frantically.

The voice continued.

"FOUR!"

Pink energy bolts rained down upon the criminals seemingly out of nowhere, forcing them to take cover. Shouts were heard as the Suits comically evaded them and the police looked on in awe with a few chuckles escaping them despite the confusion. The blasts continued on for about ten seconds until they stopped.

The Boss didn't know what was going on, but he was mad now. "Get up you cowards!" he oared, scrambling up on his feet, dragging Right-Hand up with him. "Shoot at the ceiling!"

But before they could take aim…

"THREE!"

A grayish- white blur rushed past the frozen Suits and towards the hostages. Two seconds later, their bindings were cut and the bombs dropped on the floor.

Right-Hand was shocked as he now saw the civilians scrambling to get away from the explosives, and the frozen thugs just in case. "Boss, the hostages are free!" he yelled.

The Boss' head whipped around to stare at him in disbelief. "WHAT!?"

"TWO!"

A light blue energy bolt came down at the center of the lobby forming a shockwave upon impact, knocking down the criminals but somehow not harming the officers or hostages, who was in awe of the energy washing around them until it dissipated.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Right-Hand screamed in fear, completely scared out of and beyond his wits.

"I don't know," the Boss growled, "BUT I'M ENDING THIS!" He raised his fist once more, his thumb now poised over the detonator's button ready to press it…

"ONE!"

… Only for a bullet to be aimed and shot at his hand, causing him to toss the detonator in the air. An orange figure jumped down from the ceiling and landed at the middle of the standoff. As the device fell towards him, he easily caught it with one hand.

"Zero." The newcomer finished coolly.

Upon hearing his voice, everyone in the room recognized it as the one who was counting down from earlier. The police squad, hostages, and SharpSuits' eyes widened, some with hope, some with fear, as they gazed at the hero before them.

Standing at least five feet tall, his bright orange fur with jet black stripes didn't go unnoticed. He wore black combat boots, dark brown pants, a dark green muscle shirt, and a gun holster with two Desert Eagles attached. But what really stood out was his physique. His enormous, bulging muscles made the shirt look ready to burst at the seams should he flex. With his presence alone, there was no doubt that this (literal) cat means business.

"Holy shit!" an officer whispered excitedly to his partner. "He's here! He's actually here to save us!"

"And if _he_ didn't do all that flashy stuff," the partner added. "then he's not alone either!"

Whispers and mutters also escaped the Suits.

"W-whoa! Is that him?"

"Goddamn, he's _ripped_!"

"Oh God, we're screwed!"

"Screwed? _Dead_ is the word you're looking for man!"

The Boss however, angrily got to his feet (again), dragging Right-Hand up with him (again), scowling at the cat before him and his crew. "What the hell are you doing pulling this… this circus act on my men!" he demanded, his face turning red.

The cat chuckled. "Stopping you of course, with style." He replied with a smirk. "I decided to put on a show for you all, since you haven't dealt with the likes of me before."

Right-Hand, being a cat himself, already knew who this orange hero is. "Uh B-boss," he stuttered. "I don't think we wanna m-mess with him."

"And why the hell not?!" he spat back.

"Oh I'll tell you why." Replied the cat. "Because he knows who I am. And just in case you don't, then allow me to introduce myself." His face turned serious as he continued. "And what you're about to deal with." Holding out his fist for the villains to see, he then then crushed the detonator in his bare hand letting the broken pieces drop to the floor, eliciting some gasps among them.

"I'm known as the Great Garfield Garlands. And this gentlemen…"

Quick as a whip he pulled out his guns from their holsters, twirled them with him fingers, and pointed them at the Boss and Right-Hand.

"…is the end of the line and your lives crime rats!"

* * *

So what do ya think? Pretty good if I do say so myself. But, this is only just the beginning for this epic tale. So until then: readers can holla back, reviewers can review, and flamers can f*** off!


	3. Character Bio- Garfield Garlands

Sorry for the slow update guys. Believe me I want this story out as much as you do, but while you wait, here's some more info about the AU, or more specifically about one of the characters.

I DO NOT own the characters or the Garfield franchise, I only own this AU concept and any 'original' or 'semi' OC's (as in the Garfield characters alter egos) I create.

* * *

Name\- "The Great" Garfield Garlands

Age\- 28

Gender\- Male

Species\- Feline

Height\- 5'5''

Weight\- 250 lbs.

Hair/Fur Color\- Orange fur with black stripes

Bio\- Born in the legendary Garlands family of super powered cats, Garfield was gifted with incredible strength and reflexes, a fighting prowess easily surpassing any normal being, and a strong, overflowing sense of justice.

Ever since he was 5, Garfield was trained to hone his tremendous power which only a very few of family members possess in its lineage, one of those members being his father, known as the Gigant's Soul. This ability gives the user almost limitless super strength at the cost of greatly exhausting their physical body. As he grew older so did his power, unfortunately it grew so much that at age 7 his body couldn't contain it and his energy exploded destroying everything around him at a 5 mile radius. Because of that, he has to wear a power suppressing seal or else he would die from a massive power overload.

After gaining more control over his abilities, Garfield was able to complete his training and was able to move up in rack, eventually achieving the "Great Hero" status at age 20, a record that was first broken by his father "The Great" Gabriel Garlands. After his first successful solo mission, he was assigned to find other candidates to start recruiting for his own team. Two weeks later, he finally founded his own group in the form of two other cats, a dog, and his human sorcerer owner known as the G-Team. One year later, he made his mark on the world as the most powerful feline hero: The Great Garfield Garlands.

Attire\- Green muscle shirt, brown pants, and black boots

Weapon of Choice\- Twin Desert Eagles

Personality\- Garfield can be easygoing and cocky at times, but he can be dead serious in battle, especially if his friends are harmed. He does have a soft spot for his girlfriend Arlene, and can be easily annoyed with Nermal's antics. He truly does care for his friends and family, he just has a funny way of showing it.

Powers/Abilities-

*Superhuman strength

*Invulnerability- Physical weapons cannot harm him (he can still feel pain though)

*Energy-channeling- Can create energy attacks with his chi or focuses it throughout his body to strengthen his attacks

*Muscle Sense- Can sense oncoming attacks depending on what group of muscles in his body tenses up. For example, if someone attacks him from behind/below/above/front/left or right, his back/leg/shoulders/chest/and arm muscles respectfully tenses.

Weakness-

*Is susceptible to magic or life-threatening curses.

*Any attack or ability that drains his life force. The main source of his power lies in the Gigant's Soul, which is his _literal_ soul power, and with his invulnerability he cannot be killed by normal means. If his soul is completely drained or not in his body in anyway for more than 24 hours, he will die.

Signature Attacks-

*Claw Cutter- A quick claw slash that can be used for close or long range as it emits a wave of chi as a projectile.

*Claw Catastrophe- A flurry of Claw Cutters, best used for close range.

*Power Punch- Channels chi into his fist to do a powerful punch.

*Muscle Boost- Channels energy throughout his body to increase his muscle mass, boosting his attack and defense.

*Mighty Roar- Channels energy to his vocal cords then roars, knocking back and stunning enemies around him. The louder he roars, the more powerful the attack.

*Mighty Belch- A "joke power" he discovered accidently. Channels energy to his vocal cords then burps, knocking back whoever happens to be in front of him. The more he channels, the stronger the effect. Thankfully, unless it's to distract his enemies or play a prank, he doesn't use it very often.

*Super Breath- Takes a deep breath, channels energy to his lungs, then blows a massive gust of wind. Does no damage, but can be used to push back foes or blow away projectiles.

*Omega Punch- Garfield's most powerful attack. Jumps up, channels a massive amount of energy to his fist, aims at his target as he lands, and unleashes a devastating punch upon contact dealing severe damage to the target plus splash damage to any surrounding enemies. 

* * *

Next chapter's coming soon, hang in there y'all!


	4. Chapter 2

Thank you metalsheperd1234 for following me.

Chapter 2

Silence filled the lobby as both parties stared, either in awe or in horror, at the hero before them. The officers and hostages looked on with hope that they'll be saved, while the SharpSuits felt fear creeping up their spines. Well almost all of them. Right-Hand was shaking like a leaf, while the Boss held an angry glare despite the gun pointed at him.

"So you're the so-called 'Great' Garfield Garlands huh," he growled. "I don't see what's so great about some cat jumped up on steroids." A few of the suits, mostly the dogs, started snickering at the remark.

Even Garfield himself chuckled at that. "Very funny." He replied. "But I don't even take steroids. All this-"he flexed his right arm (the one pointed at Right-Hand) showing off his enormous biceps to prove his point. "-is 100% all natural." He then turned his eyes to the black cat who looked like he was about to faint. "Uh, you might want to check on your friend there," Garfield suggested. "A cat like him can't turn pale, but his fur does look a few shades lighter." He added with a smirk.

The Boss looked at his partner to find out that he was indeed terrified. "We don't stand a chance," he squeaked. "We don't stand a goddamn chance."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Right-Hand turned to his superior with fear in his eyes. "Don't you get it Boss!? He's the cat from those news reports!" he frantically explained. "They say that he's able to lift cars, punch through brick walls, he's even been shot at multiple times at point-blank and wasn't even hurt at all! It's like he's some kind of superhero!"

The Boss' glare deepened at the fearless feline's calm but serious demeanor during the explanation of the said cat's abilities. "Hmph, doesn't matter. What really matters…" He then snapped his fingers, causing the Suits to point all their weapons at Garfield. "…is the fact that you're outnumbered physically and gun-wise. You don't stand a chance trying to stop all of us alone." The Boss grinned wildly, thinking that he won…

…Only for that grin to disappear as Garfield chuckled once more, a smirk gracing his face. "What the hell are you laughing about now!?" he yelled furiously.

Garfield slowly shook his head, the sly smirk still present. "You really think that having me outnumbered is going to change anything, much less stop me?" he asked. "I've taken on armies all by my lonesome, this is nothing to me." Then to everyone's shock and surprise, he put his guns back into their holsters and raised his arms in a shrug as if saying: 'Eh, what can you do now huh?'. "But," he continued. "as much as I want to completely annihilate your entire group just to show you that I'm not making up any stories, I think it's best if my friends have a piece of the action."

"Friends?!" all the SharpSuits exclaimed in shock.

Garfield grinned as he then yelled: "G-TEAM, ASSEMBLE!"

At that instant, four figures dropped down from seemingly out of nowhere and landed behind the muscle-bound cat, revealing two other cats, one pink and one gray, a dog, and a human.

The pink cat was a female with shoulder length platinum blonde hair, who wore a black jumpsuit with white stripes running down the sides of her arms and legs and a big white star on her chest. On her hips were holsters for two futuristic-looking pistols that she now wields, quietly humming with power. She is the team's sharpshooter, Arlene Starr.

The male gray cat was the shortest of the group standing at four and a half feet, wearing a white trench coat that looked pristine in the lighting of the lobby along with black pants, a dark gray shirt, and white boots. It didn't look like he had any weapons on him, but there's a high chance that the speedster, Nermal Froste, has them concealed.

The dog however was just as muscular as Garfield is, the few differences being the fact that he wore a red muscle shirt and headband with blue pants and black fingerless gloves and boots. He also has two shotgun pistols strapped to his waist, but with Odysseus "Odie" Canis (pronounced CANE-ISS) he doesn't use them very often, due to him being a master of close combat.

The only human on this team wore a navy blue trench coat with gold trimmings on its edges and sleeves, dark blue pants, and brown boots. Aside from the clothes, what really made him stand out was the fact that he was also carrying a bronze staff with intricate symbols carved on its surface with a sky blue crystal on its tip. This is Jon Arbuckle, one of the very few sorcerers of the world, as well as the one who put up the camouflage spell concealing his teammates.

With the addition of these four newcomers, most of the goons aiming at Garfield were now switching their sights amongst the five, unsure of who is the main threat. and while Right-Hand looked ready to run for his nine lives, the Boss was having none of this. With the hostages out of harm's way, the cops having unexpected backup in the form of this 'G-Team', and the entirety of his mob trapped without an escape route, there was one thing left to do. All he has to do is divert their attention to him.

"So _these_ are your so-called friends huh?" the Boss sneered. "You do know that you idiots are _still_ outnumbered right?"

Nermal pointed a finger at the leader frowning at him. "You're the idiots thinking that you could beat us!" he shouted.

"And since you're all heavily armed," Arlene calmly added. "looks like negotiating is out of the question."

Odie growled as he readied a fighting stance. "I say that we kill them right where they stand like the pests they are." he suggested. Judging from his tone, there was no doubt that he was serious.

"Down boy." Jon chided. "Remember, we're not killing them, just maiming them. There's a difference you know."

"Oh-Oh yeah?" Right-Hand shouted, probably trying to sound tough (for once). "And what would be the difference then huh!?"

"Less bloodshed." the sorcerer answered.

"Less bullets wasted." Odie added.

"Less mess to clean up afterwards." Nermal added his ten cents.

"Not to mention less effort on our part." And Arlene brought it on home with her answer.

Right-Hand let out a audible squeak at the almost nonchalant responses, a terrified look on his face as he dropped his brave façade.

Garfield chuckled in pride for his team. "Now do you realize how screwed you and your men are?" he asked the SharpSuits leader with a smirk on his face.

The Boss gritted his teeth. If he wanted to finish them off before they can even start, he has to do it now. While he was talking, he did a series of hand gestures behind his back, alerting his men on a surprise attack. A quick glance showed his goons' aim became more steady, each of them more focused on a target, it was clear that they got the message. 'Now to end this farce.' he thought with a mental smirk.

"Actually," the Boss started, now physically beginning to smirk. "I should be asking that to _you_ , furball!" He then snapped his fingers...

And all hell broke loose.

Without warning, the SharpSuits fired everything they had on their opponents, empting their entire supply of ammo in a literal bullet hell that would surely end them... At least that's what they hoped.

At the very last second, a blue forcefield appeared in front of the G-Team, courtesy of Jon, stopping the barrage and causing the bullets to fall and clatter to the floor the instant they collided. After about ten seconds, the attack stopped and silence filled the lobby once again. The Suits stood in disbelief as their eyes took in the tiled floor littered with crushed bullets and the unharmed heroes before them.

If it wasn't for the fact that this is a serious situation, the looks on the Suits' faces would be pretty damn funny. Especially for the looks given by both Boss and Right-Hand.

"Wh-wh-wha?" the Boss stuttered. "What the hell was that!?"

"Magic." Jon simply answered as he dispelled the barrier. "And not the cheap second hand movie effects kind either. Observe." He then mimicked the Suits leader by snapping his fingers.

By doing so, all of the mob's weapons were suddenly wrenched from their hands/paws and thrown upwards towards the ceiling and was stuck there like metal to a magnet. One poor schmuck even thought that he could pull his gun back down and ended up floating up with it. After dangling up five feet above his friends' heads, he had no choice but to let go and fall in a heap with a shout.

"S-see what I mean Boss!" Right-Hand panicked, gesturing wildly at the 5 heroes. "We don't stand a chance against that shit! They're totally different from the cops!"

The Boss smacked upside his henchman's head snapping him out of his crazed state. "Shut the hell up!" _he_ snapped at _him_ , before turning to the rest of his crew. "Suits!" he commanded pointing towards Garfield and the gang. "SIC 'EM!"

With a collective roar, the mob of sharply dressed humans, cats, dogs, and other assorted animals charged at our heroes, hoping to overwhelm them with their strength in numbers.

The G-Team readied themselves in a battle stance, except for Garfield who still has his arms crossed, ready to see some chaos. "Alright guys, they're all yours." he said. "Just leave their leader to me." The other members gave him a quick nod in understanding, before their leader shouted their battle cry:

"GO GET 'EM G-TEAM!"

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the bank...

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!"

"Wow it's actually him! He's actually here!"

Those were the respective reactions of the reporter and cameraman as they witnessed the spectacle leading up to Garfield's arrival from 20 feet away from the main entrance. While Cam had an incredulous look on his face, Sidney was full out fangirling, particularly towards the muscular cat.

"Cam, get a shot of this quick!" Fixing herself up, Sidney stood up straight microphone in hand and waiting for her cue as Cam counted down.

"This is Sidney Blackstripe reporting live for Channel 9 News. I'm right outside the Anthropolis City Bank where the infamous criminal gang the SharpSuits have many bank employees and civilians hostage. While the police did their best to defuse the situation, it is clear that they need help." Her serious demeanor then gave way to a hopeful one as she gave the good news. "And it seems that help has arrived for them after all!"

Sidney then stepped to the side to allow Cam to zoom in on the action going on inside, or as much as he can see due to seeing out a window from a distance. But if you can see fron Cam's perspective, you can easily see a distinct orange figure. "As you can probably see, the world renowned hero, the Great Garfield Garlands, has arrived on the scene and it seems that he has it under- wait what!?"

The reporter stopped to take a quick look at Cam who was mouthing a message to her.

"I have just received word from my associate that Garlands' allies, the G-Team have also arrived. With this addition of heroes supporting the police force, the crowd waits with bated breath to see what happens next."

* * *

Back at the bank.

Nermal started off by dashing ahead of his teammates, shoulder-tackling the first poor fool in his sight. As an added bonus, since he was using his super-speed, the Suit he made contact with, as well as five others behind that guy, collided with each other and was pushed back into a wall, knocking them unconscious.

"Hey! Save some for us will ya!?" Odie called as he demonstrated his superior close combat skills to four Suits at once, thinking that they could overwhelm him.

"First come, first served slowpokes!" the gray speedster retorted.

Arlene and Jon were focusing more on long-range attacks, occasionally switching to close combat whenever some stragglers managed to get through. "Hmph, how rude." The pink feline huffed. "Whatever happened to ladies first?"

"I guess when it comes to kicking ass. etiquette isn't really necessary." Jon sheepishly suggested with a shrug. He casually whacked a fool with the blunt end of his staff as he added, "Then again, we don't show them any manners either, so its a fair exchange."

For the opposing side, the Boss and Right-Hand was watching the one sided battle unfold. Fifty men in total, not counting themselves, all of them disarmed by some Hogwarts reject, about six of them were frozen as literal ice sculptures, and the rest are getting their collective asses kicked by five superhero wannabes. _No, make that four since their leader's standing there being a smug prick._ The Boss thought to himself as he angrily glared at the orange cat. Just exactly as he thought, Garfield was surveying the brawl with his arms crossed, a smirk still present on his face as he looked at his battling teammates with pride. And if that wasn't adding insult to injury, the hostages that were previously tied up are now recording this on their phones.

Right-Hand looked at his now steaming superior. The cat that was once fearing for his life, is now fearing for the human's well-being. "Uh B-boss?"

"...What?" he simply gritted out between his teeth.

"Aren't ya going to do something about this? Cause we're totally, uh... 'effed up the ay' if you know what I mean."

"Oh I'll do something all right." he muttered darkly. "That orange asshole is probably wanting to take me on mano-y-mano. So if it's a fight with me he wants," the sharply dressed criminal then took off his suit jacket and threw it on the ground revealing a black dress shirt. "Then its a fight he's gonna damn well get." he finished with a snarl.

"Yeah, good luck with that pal." a voice by Right-Hand scoffed.

The cat in question jumped and let out a girly shriek as he turned around and was face to face with Nermal who spoke that last line.

"You got no chance in hell against Garfield," he continued nonchalantly. "And your men are falling like flies. I'd surrender if I were you."

The Boss growled as he wound up a punch at the gray cat. "We'll see about that pipsqueak!" he said as he let the punch fly...

Only to sock Right-Hand in the face as Nermal switched places with him and dashed off.

"OW! BOSS!" he yelled, although it was muffled due to him holding his nose.

Apparently Garfield saw the slapstick stunt the speedster pulled on the boss and his partner and started laughing. When Nermal appeared beside him for a split second, he couldn't help but give a high five for the joke. Needless to say, along with the fact that the rest of the SharpSuits are either on the floor in pain, unconscious, or both, the Boss was absolutely livid.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" he screamed as he rummaged through his pocket and took out a small vial full of a dark green liquid. Even the G-Team stopped to look at him after cleaning up what was left of the mob. "I'll destroy you myself you goddamn furry musclehead!" And with that he drank the liquid in one gulp. Right-Hand looked at his leader in shock. "Boss," he asked cautiously. "What was that?"

The Boss grinned wildly as he could feel the effects of the drug coursing through his veins. "That." he said sparing his partner a glance. "Was a little gift from our benefactor." He then turned back to glare at the heroes. "And our Plan C."

Suddenly, he doubled over moaning in pain, but that moan quickly turned into a deep growl as he started shaking. "What's going on?" Arlene asked, her grip on her pistols tightening.

"Looks like he's about to transform into something." Jon said. "I can see the symptoms already."

And he was right. The Boss' skin turned a dark red as he started to grow in size. Growing from six to eight feet, his clothes ripped apart as his muscles bulged up to triple the combined muscle mass of Garfield and Odie. With the transformation complete, having a shoulder span of six feet, fists the size of hams, and a deep snarl on his face with only his black boxers on, he looks like the red version of the Hulk.

The police force and hostages (some still filming) gasped, looking horrified at the remarkable change. The G-Team looked a bit unnerved but stood their ground nonetheless. Everyone except Garfield that is, who's smirk now turned to a full fledged grin. "Well," he said with a chuckle. "I have to hand it to you, big guy." The Boss now looked down on his five foot foe breathing heavily. "I really wasn't expecting _this_ from you of all people. But it is what it is." Garfield then stepped forward cracking his neck and knuckles. "Since you haven't dealt with the likes of me or my team before,"

He stopped five feet in front of the Boss Behemoth (cool name for him don't cha think).

"And you've seen firsthand what my team is capable of, courtesy of your minions,"

The said team, whilst keeping an eye on any Suits trying to escape or recover, looked on in amusement, already knowing the outcome.

"You, my red skinned comrade, are in for a real treat."

The Boss flexed his newly developed muscles in anticipation, his enemy now in range for a punch.

"Since I've been bragging to you about my power,"

Garfield's smile faded into a serious frown.

"How about I show you how powerful I truly am."

He flexed his muscles, readying a battle stance.

"Now," he said in a low voice, beckoning him to make the first attack.

"Do. Your. Worst."

* * *

Sorry to end this in a cliffhanger, I wanted to post the next chapter along with this but was really busy. Next chapter will come soon, how soon I don't know. So until then: readers can holla back, reviewers can review, and flamers can f*** off!


End file.
